The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CS-682 administered orally for three days per week for four weeks followed by a two-week observation period; to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicity and reversibility of toxicity of CS-682; to investigate the clinical pharmacology of CS-682; and to document any observed antitumor activity of CS-682.